POKEBALL, GO! BELIEVE IT! rewrite
by SuouTamakiLover
Summary: Naruto and Sakura are assigned a simple mission. It's all going well until the map gets lost, and the two ninjas go the wrong way. Will something good come out of this mistake? NaruSaku
1. Chapter One

**This is the rewrite that some people, for some reason, have been waiting for! **

**I'm sorry for the long wait, but to be honest…I forgot about this story. I was focusing on my CLANNAD fanfiction (oh, go watch that anime if you haven't already).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Naruto!**

_**This story takes place around the time of Shippuuden. Ash, Misty and Brock will all be the same age as Naruto and Sakura. **_

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

"Sakura-chan~!" a 15-year-old Naruto Uzumaki yelled.

Haruno Sakura sighed, seeing as her hearing may now forever be damaged, "Naruto…one, I'm right here. And two… _what_?"

"I HAVE A SPLINTER!"

"Let's just go see what the mission is with out any loud, obnoxious yelling," she paused to sigh again, "Okay?"

Naruto smiled, "OKAY, SAKURA-CHAN!"

"…_**Naruto**_…"

* * *

"Hokage-sama, what's the mission?" Sakura asked, dragging Naruto by his ear towards Tsunade.

"Ow! Sakura-chan!"

"Shut up, idiot!" she smiled and turned back to the Hokage.

Tsunade smirked, "Eager I see…anyways, your mission is to collect a list of ingredients," she handed them a list and a map, "from that place. Then, just bring those ingredients back here, got it?"

"Yes." the two said as they poofed away.

* * *

After packing a few necessary items, the two ninja set off.

Sakura was taking in the scenery around her, "Naruto? Where do we go next?"

"Um…" Naruto said, knowing that he had misplaced the map, "uh, this way!" He pointed north.

"Okay," she sighed.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, just a little tired. I really didn't sleep well last night,"

"Oh…"

The two walked north in silence. Naruto was really nervous that they'd end up in the middle of no where…but there **was** a slight chance he had chosen the right path.

The keyword being _slight_.

Naruto looked to his left and noticed a nice place in the woods that they could stay, "Sakura-chan, we could stay here tonight, seeing as you're tired."

Sakura smiled, "Okay, thank you."

* * *

The ninjas set up separate tents. Sakura then tried to build a fire while Naruto went to gather more wood. After it had been set up, they sat by their campfire.

Naruto looked at Sakura. She looked beautiful in the light of the fire…but then again, when was she not…

He had to tell her now. It was perfect.

Naruto hesitanty reached out and held her hand. Sakura was obviously surprised…she didn't punch him in the face.

She looked him in the eye, "Naruto…what…"

"Sakura-chan…" he blushed, "S-Sakura, I love—"

Just before he said the last word, a strange cat walked by. It was pink and white, with yellow things sticking out of its tail.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Naruto and Sakura yelled in exact unison.

"Wow, that was weird…" the unison continued, "that was weird too…stop copying me! STOP IT!"

"LLAMA!" Naruto shouted.

Sakura exhaled in relief, "Well, that's over. But really, what the hell was that thing?"

Naruto stroked his face in thought, "Um…uh…it was…a…A MUTANT CAT!"

"Um," Sakura obviously wasn't satisfied with his answer, "Naruto—"

"Yeah!" he cut her off, "That cat must have gone to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! And he was all 'can you hook me up?!' and they were all 'FO _SHIZZLE_'!"

"W-wow…that was…just…wow…"

"FO SHIZZLE!"

Sakura was starting to get annoyed, "Naruto…you can stop now—"

"FO SHIZZLE!"

"Stop cutting me off—"

"FO SHIZZLE!"

Sakura glared at Naruto with a glare that would make even Sasuke wet his pants. Naruto took the hint and shut his face. She sighed and went in her tent.

"Damn, fo shizzle…" Naruto said, entering his tent.

"KYA~! NARUTO!"

Naruto went into 'my woman is in trouble mode', and jumped out of his tent, running over to Sakura's.

"I'M COMING, SAKURA-CHAN!"

He unzipped her tent only to see her huddled in a corner, "Sakura-chan! Are you okay?!"

"LOOK!" she hurriedly pointed.

Naruto looked to where she pointed only to see…!

…a small bug.

He picked it up and looked at it. It was green with weird markings. Naruto slyly threw it out of the tent.

Sakura smirked and crawled over to Naruto, "Thank you, Naruto…" she then pushed him down and climbed on top of him.

"S-SAKURA-CHAN!"

She traced a finger down his chest, "I was so _scared_…" Her eyes were a shade darker than usual—her voice lower as well.

"Sakura…chan…"

Sakura started to move closer to Naruto …until she started to laugh uncontrollably and sat up, "You should have seen your face, Naruto!" she then hugged him, wrapping her arms around his neck, "I'm sorry, I just had to…" she laughed again.

Naruto flushed a very dark shade of red, "Yeah, yeah." He took the opportunity to hug her back…but she had started something and now he was a bit uncomfortable.

She pulled away, "Thanks for getting rid of the bug anyway!"

"Yeah, you're welcome. Good night," he exited her tent, still very embarrassed and _*ahem*_ a bit excited.

Sakura laughed again as he left…until she realized what she just did.

"…I really shouldn't have come on this mission when it was my time of the month…I get crazy mood swings…oh, well!"

She slowly fell asleep…

* * *

The next morning, Sakura woke up facing a dog. It wasn't your normal dog, however. The dog was grey and black, and couldn't even bark. He could only say 'Poochyena'.

Sakura smiled as she reached out for the dog to pick it up. She really loved animals, "Good morning!" she said to it.

The dog stared at her before saying, "Poochy!"

"That's so cute!" Sakura squealed. She snuggled the dog until it 'poochied' her to stop, "Sorry!"

Sakura got out of her tent and walked at a brisk pace towards Naruto's.

"Naruto…?" she asked. When receiving no answer, she tried again, "Naruto?" Still nothing. "NARUTO~! Wake up, damnit!" she finally yelled.

Naruto groggily came out of his tent, rubbing his left eye, "What is it…Sakura-chan…?"

"LOOK!" she held the dog up to Naruto's face, "Isn't he _cute_?"

"Uh," Naruto rubbed the nape of his neck, "I guess, Sakura-chan…but—"

"We can keep it, right?!"

Naruto didn't want to upset her…but they were on a mission, "Well, actually, Sakura-chan, we—"

"YAY~!" she exclaimed, bringing Naruto in for a tight hug.

He smiled, "We…are _so_ keeping this dog, Sakura-chan."

"That's good, Naruto! Now—"

"No, Sakura-chan…" he pushed her away a bit and put a hand on her shoulder, "You don't even understand how much we are so totally keeping this dog. If you didn't even WANT to keep it, that would be too bad for you, because. We. Are."

Sakura smiled, "Okay! Thank you, Naruto!"

She leaned in to plant a quick kiss on his check before running off to play with her new dog.

Naruto's face turned red again, and he touched the place Sakura had just kissed, "Okay. Now I'm _sure_ there's something different about Sakura-chan…not that I mind,"

A smile slowly came to his face as he zipped up his tent.

* * *

After playing with her new dog for a little bit, Sakura carried him back to her tent and set him down in front of it. As soon as she did that, however, the dog bolted away.

"W-wait!" Sakura yelled after it. She pouted when it didn't even slow down a bit, "Aww…"

Sakura shrugged. It really wasn't that big of a deal. She didn't grow that attached to the dog—she only first saw if a few minutes ago. She began to pack just as Naruto exited his tent.

"Sakura-chan, where's that dog—" he froze, "That we are _so totally keeping_…?"

She shrugged again, "It…ran away…"

"Sakura-chan," Naruto began. She looked at him, "I will find that dog for you. Because we are SO totally—"

"No, Naruto. We're not. Because it ran away," she sighed, "it doesn't matter that much anyways—we have the mission to worry about, right?"

Naruto laughed nervously as he scratched his neck again, "Well…uh…about the mission, Sakura-chan…I—"

* * *

_**Meanwhile, back in Konoha…**_

Iruka was putting the last two cards on his card castle. Once he was successful with that, he took a step back and admired his hard work.

…his hard _hours_ of work. This card castle stood six feet tall, for god's sake!

He then noticed a card was turning. He walked towards the card castle—

"YOU _**WHAT?!**_" Sakura yelled. It could be heard for miles.

Iruka, being shocked, stumbled and knocked over his card castle.

He teared up, "God, damn it! Now I'll have to start over! I started this card castle LAST WEEK!"

* * *

_**Back with Naruto and Sakura…**_

"I-I'm sorry, Sakura-chan! I didn't mean to loose the map, honest!"

Sakura sighed angrily while rubbing her temples. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself, "Its okay, Naruto. So we should just start back to Konoha now, right?"

"Um…Sakura-chan, remember all of those times you asked me which way to go?"

She hesitantly nodded.

"Well, I had already lost the map by then…so I just pointed in random directions…I have absolutely no idea how to get back…"

"I was afraid you'd say that…" Sakura sighed again, "Well, let's just start walking until we can find someone who can give us directions, okay?"

Naruto gave her a thumbs up, "Good idea, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura smiled and nodded, "Okay, let's go then!"

* * *

After the two finished packing, they started walking North. Just then, they saw three people walking. With…a yellow…rat…?

* * *

**Okay, so this was basically chapter one and two combined. I know a lot of the dialogue was the same, but hey, IT'S **_**MY**_** REWRITE! Aha, I hope you enjoyed that random NaruSaku moment. I'm only posting this chapter this soon because I'm basically gonna be writing all day, so I'm gonna post more chapters later today. **


	2. Chapter Two

**As you may have noticed, I won't be using random Japanese everywhere. Like putting 'nani?!' instead of 'what?!'. That's because I just realized that's incredibly stupid. So my entire fanfiction will be in English, besides honorifics. **

**Well anyways, here it is!**

* * *

"Hey, Sakura-chan! Let's go ask those people if they know which way Konoha is!"

Sakura nodded and shifted her attention to the three people. They looked to be the same age as Naruto and herself, but she couldn't be sure. There was one orange-haired girl and two males. The taller male had brown hair, while the shorter one wore a hat and had black hair.

Naruto and Sakura nodded to each other and quickened their pace to catch up to the people.

"Um, excuse me!" Sakura called.

The three quickly turned around, but only the girl responded, "Yes…?"

"Would you happen to know where Konoha is?"

By this time, Naruto and Sakura had caught up to the three people.

The girl looked to the two boys in confusion, "Konoha?" They all shook their heads, "No, I'm afraid we don't. I've actually never heard of it, I apologize…"

"Oh…well, that's okay. Thanks for your help anyways—" Sakura began to walk away.

"Wait!" the girl spoke again, "Come with us to Pallet Town! Maybe someone there will know where it is."

"Pallet town?" Naruto asked, "It couldn't hurt to try, right Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah," she agreed, "Is it far?"

The girl shook her head, "No, it's actually quite close. Just another twenty minute walk. But besides that, we didn't introduce ourselves! I'm Misty. This is Brock," she gestured to the brown-haired male who waved, "And this is Ash," she pointed to the shorter male.

"Hey…" he said.

'Brock' suddenly got hearts in his eyes. He got down on one knee and took Sakura's hand.

"Such beauty!" he exclaimed. His eyes slowly drifted up, "May I ask your name?"

"Um…I'm up _here,_" she pointed to her face, "and I'm Sakura Haruno,"

Misty sighed and grabbed Brock by his ear, dragging him back, "Don't mind him, Sakura…can I call you Sakura?"

Sakura nodded.

"Okay. But he goes crazy over any girl he sees—just try to ignore him."

"Uh, I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto said, feeling that he got left out of the introduction.

"Pikachu~!" the yellow 'rat' said.

"Hey, what's that?" Naruto pointed to the odd creature.

"Oh," Ash replied, "That's my Pikachu,"

"Um…why do you have a huge yellow and brown rat for a pet?"

"Rat?" Ash looked genuinely confused, "Pikachu is my Pokemon…"

Naruto looked at Sakura in confusion, "Pokemon?" they said in unison.

"What the _hell_ is a Pokemon?!" Naruto exclaimed, "WHAT DOES IT MEAN, SAKURA-CHAN?! Do you know?! DATTEBAYO!"

Sakura hit him over the head without hesitation, "Idiot, shut up," she said, "I don't know what a Pokemon is…what is it, Ash?"

The boy's eyes widened, "You two don't know what a Pokemon is? Well…err…let's just head to Pallet Town. We'll talk to Professor Oak there—he'll tell you everything you want to know."

"Why can't you just tell us?" Naruto asked.

Ash sighed, "Even though I'm a Pokemon trainer, I don't know as much as Professor Oak, and never will. Since you two don't seem to know _anything_ about Pokemon, it'd be better to ask him than me."

"Well, why are we still standing here? Let's go to Pallet Town!" Sakura said.

Brock started flailing around dramatically, "NURSE JOY WILL HEAL MY WOUNDS~!"

Ash and Misty sweat dropped, while Naruto and Sakura looked confused.

"Here," Ash handed some sort of device to Sakura, "This is a PokeDex. Professor Oak will probably give you one. You can see all of the Pokemon but pushing the up or down arrow."

Sakura nodded and pushed the down arrow a few times. Suddenly, she froze, "Wait! This is the dog I saw earlier!"

She showed it to Ash, "You saw a Poochyena?" he asked.

"Yes…it was a Pokemon?"

Ash nodded.

"I'M SO CONFUSED!" Naruto yelled. Sakura hit him over the head.

"Naruto, please be quiet until we talk to Professor…Oak…?"

Ash nodded again.

Sakura smiled, "Okay, let's go then!"

* * *

The five fifteen-year olds, plus 'Pikachu' and 'Togepi', started towards Pallet Town. Naruto noticed Brock stealing short glances at Sakura's chest.

Naruto walked closer to Brock, "Look at her again and I'll murder your ass," he whispered in a menacing tone.

Brock gulped, obviously freaked out a bit. Naruto smirked in satisfaction.

They continued walking on a single path until Pallet Town appeared before them. Just as Misty had said, it wasn't a long walk.

"Come on, the lab is this way!" Ash said.

Naruto and Sakura nodded as they followed Ash into a large building.

* * *

"Hey," Ash said, "Professor Oak!"

"Why, Ash!" he walked over to them quickly and with purpose, "If it isn't the main character of the series! How are you?"

Ash smiled, "I'm—"

"HOLD IT!" Naruto cut him off, "Hold it, hold it, hold it, hold it, hold it, hold it, _HOLD IT!_"

"Uh…" Ash looked confused, "hold what—"

"OBJECTION! _I'M_ the main character of the series, buddy!"

Sakura sighed.

"Um…anyways, Ash," Professor Oak said, "What brings you here to my lab?"

"These two," he gestured to Naruto and Sakura, "Are Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki. They claim not to know a thing about Pokemon, and they're looking for a place called Konoha."

"Not a thing? Hmm…and Konoha, you say? I'm afraid that doesn't ring a bell. You'll have to stay here until we figure out where Konoha is located, alright?"

Sakura hesitantly nodded while Naruto just kept glaring, _"Yeah RIGHT he's the main character! I am. I don't even CARE that I'm breaking the fourth wall!" _

* * *

_**MEANWHILE, in Konoha…**_

"THERE! I'm done!"

Iruka put the finishing touches on his second card castle. He cried in relief, "It's beautiful!"

…silence.

More silence.

_Deafening_ silence.

"IRUKA!" Kakashi suddenly yelled. He opened the door and quickly slammed it, making the table wobble and the cards fall over.

Iruka cried in sadness this time, "WHY ME?!" he yelled, "WHY! AND _NOT ONCE_, OH NO! BUT _TWICE!_"

Kakashi stared at him, "Uh…do you have a cup of sugar—"

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"But…" he looked sad, "I'm making a cake. And I really need—"

Iruka glared, "**Get. Out.** _**NOW!**_"

Kakashi sighed as he left, "God. Some people always need to be dramatic about everything."

* * *

_**Back in Pallet Town…**_

"Now," Professor Oak began, "You two don't know a thing about Pokemon, correct?"

Naruto and Sakura nodded.

"Okay," he said as he sat down. He looked around the room until he saw something that seemed to sicken him, "GASP!" he looked around again and noticed a worker, "YOU! COME HERE!"

The worker practically ran over, "What is it, Professor Oak?!"

"…"

"Um, Professor Oak?"

"Sorry, I forgot. I am old you know," he glared at the worker and flipped his hair, "you're fired."

"B-but, why?!"

"I don't know… I just never really liked you. I mean, I only hired you so you'd shut up," he sat forward on his chair to pat the worker on the shoulder, "don't feel bad though. It's not your fault that you fail at everything. It's hard being epic like me—I understand. Now go. Before you embarrass yourself any further."

Professor Oak put a hand to his forehead and made a 'shoo' motion with his hand. The worker wiped his tears and dashed from the room. Naruto and Sakura couldn't believe what they just saw.

"SO," the professor turned to the two ninjas and put on a 100 watt smile, "Ask me anything you need to know, you two! Oh ho ho ho ho~!"

"Uh…well, I guess my first question would be what _is _a Pokemon?" Sakura asked, still surprised at what had just happened.

Professor Oak nodded, pleased with the question, "Pokemon are wild creatures. They live everywhere. In trees, grass, ponds, oceans, etcetera. You can catch using Pokeballs," he held up a diagram which showed different types of 'Pokeballs', "These four are the 'Pokeball', 'Great ball', 'Ultra ball' and 'Master ball'."

Naruto's eyes were wide with anticipation, "Why are there different ones?"

"I was getting to that!"

"Sorry…"

"ANYHOW. Basically the higher up the ball, the more effective it will be. The Pokeball has the weakest chance of catching a Pokemon, while the Master ball catches a Pokemon one hundred percent of the time. It's a good idea to weaken the Pokemon you want to catch first with your own Pokemon. That way, it has a better chance of being caught in a lower grade ball…what's so funny?"

Naruto was laughing hysterically while Sakura glared at him. Professor Oak joined in with the glaring.

"Well?"

"S-sorry, it's just that you said Pokemon so many times that it sounds weird—ah, never mind. Continue!"

The Professor nodded, "There are many other types of balls, but you don't need to know of them right now. By battling with your caught Pokemon, they will go up in level, and some of them may evolve—meaning changing into a stronger form. Other people keep their Pokemon as pets, but many prefer battling."

Sakura smiled, "I think having a pet would be nice…but I'd LOVE to see how these Pokemon battle! Oh, by the way, how many kinds of Pokemon are there?"

Professor Oak sighed, "To be honest, I lost count. There used to be, like, one hundred and fifty…but now there's so much more."

Sakura nodded, "Is that so…"

"I…" Naruto started, "I…I have to catch ALL of them! I'm 'gonna catch em' all!"

Ash, Misty and Brock suddenly came over from where ever they were. Ash appeared to be furious at what Naruto just said.

"What." He walked closer to Naruto's face, "WHAT did you just say?!"

"Uhh…t-that I was gonna—"

"NEVER MIND, DON'T SAY IT!"

The 15-year old stomped off. Misty and Brock shrugged.

"Um, he gets very emotional when others claim that they're going to…" Misty cleared her throat, "catch 'em all…" she whispered.

Naruto and Sakura nodded, "I see…"

"Now, I will teach you more about Pokemon!" Professor Oak declared, breaking the silence.

The two nodded once more.

* * *

**Many minutes of explaining later…**

"So…can we become Pokemon trainers?!" Naruto excitedly asked.

Professor Oak looked unsure, "Um, I guess. If you want."

"YEAH!"

"However, I'm afraid I cannot give you a regular starting Pokemon…"

"Oh, why?" Sakura asked as she pouted.

"Well, earlier today, the ten-year-olds came and got their Pokemon today, so I don't have any left. But if you're really sure about this, I do have a few Pokemon here you could choose from…"

"I'LL DO IT!" Naruto yelled, "'Cause I'm not afraid of a challenge! Like that time I out-farted Sasuke!"

* * *

_**FLASHBACK…**_

"_Hey, Sasuke-teme!"_

"_Hn, dobe." _

_Naruto and Sasuke entered their bathroom stalls. They both sat down. Suddenly, Naruto farted. _

"…_that's disgusting, dobe!" _

_**END FLASHBACK…**_

* * *

"Alright then. Follow me,"

The Professor led Naruto and Sakura to a back room. Ash, Misty and Brock stayed out front.

* * *

_**In the back room…**_

"Here are the three Pokemon I have left," Professor Oak began, "Come on out!" He pressed the buttons on the Pokeballs, and Pokemon appeared.

"This is a Vulpix," he pointed to the fox-like Pokemon, "its type is fire."

"Pix! …_**PIX!**_"

"…Alrighty then…" he pointed to the rat-like Pokemon, "this is a Pikachu, it's type is electric..."

"Ash had that Pokemon…" Sakura thought out loud.

Professor Oak nodded, "He sure did."

The Pikachu squeaked a few times before the Professor gestured to the last Pokemon, "This is Eevee. It's type is normal. Isn't it _cute?!_"

"Eevee! Eevee—"

"YES!" Sakura had picked up the dog/cat-like Pokemon, "Cute, cute, CUTE! I WANT TO TAKE IT HOME!~!" she exclaimed. **(1)**

Naruto was literally bouncing with excitement, "I WANT THAT ONE!" he pointed to the Vulpix. Like Sakura, Naruto picked up his new Pokemon, "You're so awesome! Having fire powers and such! Aww!"

"Wow…" Professor Oak looked up, "Why me…anyways, here are your PokeDex's."

He handed Naruto and Sakura the devices, while they both nodded quickly. He then handed them the Pokeballs that their Pokemon were in.

"Try putting them in their Pokeballs."

"Okay!" the ninjas yelled in unison.

"Eevee, return!"

"Vulpix, return!"

The Pokemon disappeared into their Pokeballs in a flash of red light.

"Whoa…" Naruto said.

Sakura said nothing, but she looked amazed as well.

Professor Oak held up a finger, "Oh, by the way, you two. Both of your Pokemon are female."

Naruto looked sad, "Aww…"

"…_**Naruto**_…"

"Aww…YEAH! AWW, YEAH! GIRLS RULE!"

Sakura hit Naruto over the head, "Idiot,"

"Whatever," the Professor rolled his eyes, "Now, go! Start your Pokemon journey! I'm sure Ash, Misty and Brock will be of further assistance to you! Good luck!"

"Thanks!"

* * *

"Hey, Sakura-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"Professor Oak said my Pokemon was a girl…"

"Yeah…?"

"Then WHY THE HELL DOES IT HAVE A—"

Sakura hit him over the head, "Naruto, if it has a 'you-know-what', then it's a guy!"

She closed the door to the back room. Professor Oak could be heard on the other side, having a laughing fit.

"_Oh, my god, Higgins! HE ACTUALLY FIGURED IT OUT!"_

"…"

"_I know, right?! EXCITING!"_

"…"

Naruto, who had gotten up from the floor, looked at Sakura with a confused expression. She shrugged in response before walking over to Ash, Misty and Brock.

"I…just got dattebayo'ed…" Naruto muttered to himself, "NO ONE dattebayo's ME! BELIEVE IT—"

"SHUT UP!" Sakura yelled, obviously annoyed by Naruto's catchphrases.

Naruto sighed and went to join the group of teenagers.

* * *

The five walked through the streets of Pallet Town.

"Hmm…I wonder where we can stay…" Sakura said in thought.

Misty smiled, "Sakura, I'm sure Ash has room for you in his house," she turned to said boy, "right?"

"Well, uh, actually…"

"No, Ash, it's fine," Sakura laughed, "We'll just stay in a hotel or something,"

"There aren't any hotels around here," Brock cut in.

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, there is. Look," she pointed to a large hotel beside Ash's home.

"Ah…well, that's new."

"Yeah, we'll see you guys tomorrow! C'mon, Naruto!" she grabbed him by his ear, "let's go check in!"

"Ow, Sakura-chan…"

As soon as the two ninjas entered the doors, Misty turned to Ash.

"I like them…but anyway, where will we stay, Ash? Can we stay at your house?"

"Well, uh, actually…"

Brock sighed.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura walked to the front desk. When they saw no one, Sakura rang the bell.

"Excuse me?"

A woman hurried to the front desk, "I apologize for the wait, miss. How can I help you?"

Sakura nodded while Naruto looked around, "Yes. We're looking for a room with two beds, please."

The woman nodded and started clicking on her computer. After a few minutes she shook her head, "I'm sorry, miss…but we appear to have only one room left, and it only has one double bed…"

Naruto, who had appeared at Sakura's side, was giving her the cutest 'puppy dog eyes' she has ever seen.

"_Pssht…like I'll fall for that…"_

'_**Oh, come on! He's so cute, and you have no where else to stay—'**_

"_When the hell did you decide to drop in?! I thought I got rid of you years ago!"_

'_**Ha! You know that you'll never get rid of me. Listen, a lot of girls your age would WANT to take advantage of this opportunity. You should be flattered, girl! He wants to take the room! TAKE THE ROOM, WOMAN!'**_

"_Fine…"_

Sakura sighed, but smiled at the flustered lady behind the desk, "That's no problem. We'll take the room."

Naruto smiled a foxy grin from ear-to-ear.

The woman nodded, "Of course, miss. How many nights will you be with us?"

"Just one," Sakura replied, "so we'll only take one key."

After a few minutes of typing, the woman handed Sakura a key, "There you are, miss. You're room 239."

Sakura smiled, "Thank you! C'mon, Naruto!"

Naruto continued to smile as he followed Sakura.

"Try anything, and you'll be a girl in the morning…" she whispered in his ear.

"Y-yes, ma'am," he replied as the elevator doors closed.

* * *

**(1) Yes. That WAS a Higurashi reference! Rena is awesome!**

**Whew! The next chapter will be up soon—and this time it will be new stuff!**


End file.
